


I Guess

by orphan_account



Series: Cats and House Plants [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Oikawa could use a good friend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before It's Hard. How Kuroo and Oikawa connect both on and off the court, learning about themselves and each other, easing into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show how Kuroo and Oikawa got together, especially because they're both such amazing, interesting characters. This is set pretty far into the manga. There are spoilers for who wins which match so if you haven't read past the anime, I have some new for you, my friend. This is not spoiler free.

It was late when Kuroo got the text. It was an unknown number, but he was pretty he recognized it from somewhere. He racked his brain for where he’d seen that number. He knew he’d seen it somewhere…

He picked up the papers on his desk, messy possible rotations he’d been trying to rationalize for their game against- Damn. Against one of his best friends.

Permission forms, signed excuses for the members for class that the principal had to sign, safety forms, there! A sheet with a list of coaches and captains. He skimmed through the numbers, checking back and forth between the sheet and his phone until he found a match.

Oikawa Tooru.

Kuroo leaned back, letting his hands rest high up on his thighs where they were sore, thumbing at the soft material of his sweatpants. Okay? That was unexpected.

Closing out of his video app, he slid forward on his elbows until his chin was pressed to the desk, pencil and papers shuffled out of the way. Just him looking at his phone in the evening light and the small too bright LED lamp clipped to the shelf above him.

The text was short. Just one word.

_Hungry?_

Kuroo thought maybe he sent it to the wrong number or something and was ready to ask, but he hesitated, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He should probably respond, but what was he supposed to say.

Did you actually mean to send this to me? Are you ok? Is this a code word for sex?

Those were probably not good options at… He scooted to the side to see his clock, too lazy to move. He grumbled, scooting back over when he realized his phone had the time clearly displayed if he would actually use his brain. 7:15 PM. 

He was going to text Kenma about proper texting etiquette when he saw three dots signaling Oikawa was adding to his earlier message, probably realizing from the slow response that he should have probably elaborated a bit more.

_This is Oikawa Tooru, captain of Seijou’s men’s volleyball team. I was wondering if you’re hungry._

Well. This was interesting. He waited, maybe a breath too long, because the three dots picked back up, and he was strangely worried Oikawa would be hurriedly cancelling.

_Starving. Care if I wear sweatpants, or should I spiff up a bit before we have our tryst._

Kuroo waited, staring stupidly at his phone before jumping up and fishing through his closet. Oikawa acting like Kuroo didn’t know who he was. What a weird guy. It was hard not to notice him. He had a fangirl following rivaling Kai’s, and he apparently had his own fan Facebook page.

Not that Kuroo stalked it late at night, grumbling about when he'd have his own fans over celery and peanut butter.

A ping from his desk made Kuroo start, and he hit his head against the shelf in his closet. Rubbing where it hurt, hoping it wouldn’t bruise, he unlocked his phone.

_With hair like yours I’m not sure there’s much hope._

Kuroo frowned. Maybe he wasn’t hungry. Maybe he’d just go have dinner with Bokuto. Cram it, Crazy Serve Canon Oikawa Tooru.

_Jk. I’m wearing sweatpants, too. I’m feeling a burger, is that ok w u?_

Kuroo laughed at the mix of what was probably autocorrected grammar and strung together text talk. Again. Weird guy. But hey, he liked weird. Encouraged it, even, on occasion.

_Sure. When and where? You gonna pick me up? My parents might want to meet you before you whisk me away._

Kuroo put everything into his folder for volleyball, dropping the pencil he was using in the can Bo had gotten him from Virginia that one time his family took a trip to the States. He picked up an old hoodie from Kenma.

He yawned, padding to his door.

“Mom,” he called.

“Tetsu,” she answered, sounding half amused.

“You think Kenma’s hoodie is warm enough to take a walk in?” he asked.

“No,” he could hear the question and concern in her voice. “Where are you going?”

She rounded the corner, leaning against the wall under the picture of him from a tournament he played last year.

“Is little Kozume alright?” she asked softly, careful to keep her tone neutral. Kuroo nodded, swatting his hand down dismissively.

“Kenma's good. Nah, more like a captain’s meeting, kind of. ‘Member that Tooru guy from the qualifiers?”

“Ah, yes. The one with the swoopy hair and the girls,” she remembered, scratching her leg with her foot absently. “He’s cute.”

Kuroo snorted.

“Yeah, cute. Well, he wants to get some food, and I wanted to make sure that was ok with you. And also about the hoodie, which reminds me.” He ducked back into his room to get the bomber jacket Akaashi had helped him pick out. Apparently it made him look cool when he put it on over his hoodie, and he was all about that.

She rolled her eyes when he trotted out with his red vans.

“For someone who’s ‘getting some food,’ you’re sure laying it on thick,” she drawled, going back to her work in her office.

Kuroo followed after her, kissing her on the head and waving goodbye.

“I’ll let you know if I’m going to elope,” he called, slipping on his shoes and checking his phone to see if Oikawa had texted him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi chapter. Maybe two or three. Then I'll move onto another part of their relationship I want to cover. As always, twitter: kettlewhistlss, tumblr: artbyabbybabbles or abbybabbles. I love talking about headcanons or whatever so feel free.


End file.
